Locked in, with only you
by shyshyg7gurl
Summary: One day the guys and ghouls went out to party celebrating graduation.they drank,made out,danced,and cleo won't admit it but also had sex. The ghouls and guys are on vacation in L.A. and decide to party at the biggest strip club, unawear that it was the closing night were it would be locked up for 5 weeks can the ghouls and guys survive A month and a week locked in a club? RATED:T
1. Chapter 1

_One day the guys and ghouls went out to party celebrating drank,made out,danced,and cleo won't admit it but also had sex. The ghouls and guys are on vacation in L.A. and decide to party at the biggest strip club, unawear that it was the closing night were it would be locked up for 5 weeks can the ghouls and guys survive A month and a week locked in a club?_

_**Day**__**1**_

_**Dirty dares or dirty**_** truth.**

"O-m-ghoul tonight was soo fun...I think i killed a kidney or my liver!" frankie joked

" Oh please frankie you barely babysat two shot glasses " Holt said

" UMMM GHOULS!" draculaura screamed

"What the fuck lala"clawdeen said annoyed

" were locked in thats what the fuck!" draculaura yelled

"exscuse me la your my friend and i understand your not sober but i will FUCK YOU UP BITCH!" she said balling her fists

" BRING IT!" draculaura challenged. clawdeen charged at her and got a good bash in her face. Draculaura fell to the ground but planted a kick into clawdeens climbing atop of her she began to pull her hair and bash her in the face.

"Cool your shits!, or abbey come over dere and woop som ass." abbey scolded. clawdeen kicked draculaura off and stood up walking over to rom and punching him in the stomach

"Thats for not helping!"she snarled.

"and this is for filming!"lala said kicking clawd in the shin.

" I do not see how fighting is going to get us out of this. we should try and stick together if were going to be stuck in this club the whole night"Cupid said trying to keep the tension down.

" darlin I Love You but words of wisdom wont do us any good right now" valentine spoke

"well we should do somthing in the morning we wont wake up beaten down to the bone,OH MY RA imagine all that blood on my egyptian dress!" cleo rambled

" well what to play?" Abbey questioned

" somthing dirty and fun, I mean we are In a club." holt said

" Holt i need to see jackson for a seck"frankie said kissing him and slipping off the head later apeared jackson. after they broke apart he moved a stray peice of hair behind her ear.

" Hey frankie what did you need?" jackson asked

"I have a headache,so I need my quiet cuddle bear, to sleep on later, plus i just wanted to see you" frankie said resting her head on his shoulder

"well I think holt is right you know we have to pass the time some how,anybody got any suggestions?" Gill said.A grin apeared on Draculaura's face.

" lets play... dirty dares and dirty truths"her transylvanian accent rang

" sounds fun dude how do you play?" duce asked

" well first you need 4 hats. Two for girls, two for boys. In the hats boys write as many dirty truths for girls on paper slips in the girl's truth hat and dirty dares in the dare hat. Girl's do the same with the boys hats. when done we all sit in a circle boys on one side girls on the other. we go back and forth between girls and boys preforming the dares and saying the truths." she stated

" well then im in" heath said

" im up for it " jackson said

" me to " said frankie

" count me in!" clawdeen said

" if nobody gets hurt im fine with it" cupid said

" if my little love is in so am I." valentine said

" sound like fun game abbey in" Abbey said

" crikey sounds so interesting im in you in gill?" lagoona said

" yep" gill spoke

" well duh im in" romulous spoke

" sounds clawsome" clawd pitched in

" well if everyone else is in so are me and duce!" cleo said stepping forward.

"Great! well lets get started!" draculaura said "instead of hats we might need containers"

The hunt for supplys went cleo found two pens in her purse. lagoona and clawdeen found old receipts and scraps of paper in their pockets and purses. And abbey came up with the idea of useing these big bowls as the hats. the boys then took the light blue and pink bowls and began writing dirty truths and dares on the slips. Then girls grabbed the green and red bowls. Some of the girls showed each other what they wrote and shared laughs.

"okay Im guessing green and red are boy bowls and light blue and pink bowls are girls" draculaura the pushed the bowls over to the boys. ''I'll start us off then clawd then frankie see the pattern." nodds spread across the room. " okay dirty truth I guess" she carefully plucked a slip from the bowl and read it alowed. "point to the boy with you eyes coverd who you think has the smallest dick." some of the girls giggled. Abbey rolled her so draculaura coverd her eyes and slowly pointed to Gill. Lagoona let out a snicker. Gill payed no attention to it. " okay clawd your next" she said passing the bowls to frankie for when its her turn.

" dirty dare" he said pulling from the red bowl. " I dirty dare you to read this sentance aloud : Ice bank mice elf sofa king hard " Chuckles and giggles burst from everyones mouth even clawd himself joined in. he passed the bowls on to duce for later.

"okay my turn... dirty dare." she drew from the pink bowl. "take off shirt/dress. well luckly I have on a shirt."she said slipping off her one sleeved blue and black top. revealing her strapless black and white lace bra. Jackson face-palmed and mumbled somthing into his hand. she giggled and passed the bowl to cleo.

" dirty truth because i dont want to end up naked" duce drew from the green bowl. "truthfully tell us other than your ghoulfriend you would love to bang." He wanted to do this wise not only would he have to deal with cleo after this but also one of the guys he could say lagoona no harm there. but he had to say truthfully or else he would have to do a dare." so I cant lie to save my ass" some of the girls shook their heads no. The boys still had their eyes on him. Say goodbye to your life duce " Draculaura." he said quickly passing the bowl to heath. clawd growled lightly under his breath. cleo gritted her teeth and dug through the pink bowl.

"I dirty dare you to go full out 7 minutes in heaven with your boyfriend" cleo grinned remebering the rules of 7 minutes in heaven you can do whatever you want in there.

" somones gonna get his ass kicked by a girl"heath snorted

" shut the hell up heath" he said standing up and walking with cleo.

" well im no bitch so im doing dirty dare " he said drawing from the bowl." tell you ghoulfreind one dirty thing you love about her" Abbey perked up waiting to hear what he was going to say. "I love the fact that you claim you were a virgin before we fucked yet you are the biggest freak in the sheets. Abbey blushed and giggled with the Ghouls.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day 2 **_

cleo awoke on a club coutch with nothing on but, her nile blue heels,bra and underwear and eyes grew huge when she relized she was not in her hotel room. She found her cloths quickly dressed and attempted to run out until SMACK right into the door. Then it hit her. Everything from last night and that they were Locked in.

" Oh my ra. What are we going to do? ." she wispered. Then she heard quiet giggles she wasnt alone maybe the whole gang realy was here and it wasnt a dream. Walking over as quiet as possible she nocked on the wall closest to the heard. she heard the sound of heels clicking. A chill went down her spine._Abbey, _She guessed. The curtain opened and abbey stepped out.

" Cleo, what you want?" her thick hemilanian accent still was heard with her whisper

" I can hardly remeber anythig from last night all I remeber is draulaura saying lets go party, and us going to a bar then we played a game, then **Lights out**. I think everyone is here but im not sure. And is this the hotel... If so why are we locked in?" cleo questioned. Abbey sighed and wrapped the blanket tighter around her self.

" mummy girl you so confused. We not in hotel, we locked in bar. Next you not black out you drank until you were drunk enought to run around here in you underwear and heels singing starships, Care for more?" abbey said. Cleo shook her head she got everything back the alcohol, sex, singing dancing blasting music on her i coffin, dirty thruths or dirty dares.

**With draculaura**

"O-M-GHOUL!" draculara shot up along with clawdeen and romulus.(the slept in the same room)

" LALA calm down what is it?" clawdeen said

" Remeber how I made everybody bring in a dufle-bag of emergency stuff and leave it under those tables!" she said

"Wow to be honest I didn't think we would need one D" clawd said

"Oh great I can wash!" clawdeen said happily

"How?" rom asked

" How do you think strippers wash all that stuff off of them when they are done?" she shot back

"Oh" He said.

Draculaura and clawdeen ran out to the tables to get their stuff. Leaving rom and clawd in the room.

" Well what to do?" Romulus askd

"Want to play a game of pool" Clawd suggested. Rom nodded and they walked out of the room.

_**Later that Day**_

''Frankie oh come on! Your always telling us you have a bad girl side,Prove it!" Clawdeen urged

"I don't know what if i slip off that will be a mayjor fail."She replied full of doubt

"What if I do it Im one of the so called innocent one's to?"Draculaura said. Cleo's eyes widened.

"Well miss innocent since you both only let you bad girl side out when your tipsey. We almost never see it so run along and try." Cleo teased. Draculaura rolled her eyes and jumped Onto the pole atempting to whirl around, she almost got it but stumbled right at the end.

"Damnit!" She said at her fail

"Okay...I'll try it okay?" Frankie spoke up shyly. The girls smirked, Abbey perked up in her chair. Looping her Mint green leg around the pole she jumped up and twilerd to the bottom, Do to her not being able to keep a perfect landing she scweaked and fell.

"I'm ok...thanks for wondering" she ghouls fell out in lafter. unawear of the troubles in there furture


End file.
